The Middle
by Elle954
Summary: After 'Holiday'. Craig is going to do anything to get Ashley or Manny back. There's only one problem...who to pursue. And how to do it, especially after a series of coldhearted events occur.


AUTHORS NOTE: This story is about Craig's journey to win Ash/Manny back after "Holiday", when both found out he was cheating. Its taken mainly from his perspective. It starts off slow but gets very exciting. Please read and review, because I will only update if I get a few good reviews!

--

Okay, so she was a mistake. A giant mistake. I never thought that having sex with Manny Santos would lead me to this point in my life, this miserable state where even breathing is painful.

Ash was my everything. She was smart, beautiful, intelligent…but slightly prude. Manny was…gorgeous, funny, and seductive. I couldn't say no to either. So I had them both.

Now, I'm batting zero. Batting zero in a baseball game where no batter, Ash or Manny, is on deck for miles. Not to mention that the stands are filled with the girls of Degrassi jeering me, throwing their buckets of popcorn at me, and chanting war-revenge cries.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

--

It was the first morning back from vacation, and hordes of Degrassi students flooded the parking lot, eagerly honking at each other for the best spaces. As Craig slammed the door to his car he noticed a few of Ashley's friends nearby, leaning against their cars with their hands on their hips. When he locked the doors from his square key ring he pretended like their icy stares him, and started walking closer to the school. But somehow, just from walking near them, a cold vibration penetrated the air that sent a shiver down his spine. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

Walking through the metal double doors of Degrassi and into the foyer, Craig spotted Manny leaning against a locker, her hands cradled in her hands. Emma was standing nearby, with a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Bustles of worried students were scattering to class, and though many of them were shoulder-bumping Craig, he just stood there, watching the situation. Manny was in a large black sweatshirt and baggy jeans, looking very distraught. Every now and than Emma would shake her head in disappointment and rub Manny's back. As Emma raised her head and caught Craig's stare, she frowned and turned her head the other way.

A little farther down the hallway he noticed Ash talking to Paige at her locker, but he swiftly covered his hand over the side of his face before she could notice. Talking to her after what happened seemed unimaginable right now, especially when the last words she said kept echoing through this brain. 'Don't you touch ever me. Don't ever touch me.'

Settling a little farther down the hallway he ran his fingers through his messy curls, feeling his hear pound with guilt. He hastily bumped into Spinner from not paying attention, and dropped his knapsack to the ground.

"Spinner, watch where you're going!" he shouted with intensity, picking his bag off the ground.

"Dude, relax. What's your problem?" He rebutted, brushing imaginary "germs" off his shirt.

"Yeah, your great advice. Backfired. The two of them-"

"Save the story, I've heard it about 90 billion times today, especially from Paige," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't even get me started," Craig pointed at him angrily. Craig walked towards his locker slowly, Spinner following close behind, his mouth already opened to start a sentence.

"So don't sit around here sulking," he said, putting his hand on the door of Craig's locker. **God, what an ass bag**, Craig thought. Trying very hard to ignore him Craig took his science book out, brushing a stray gum wrapper off of it.

"Do something about it," he enforced, knocking his book to the ground. Craig rested his head against the top of his locker, completely frustrated. Somehow just being near Spinner made him upset.

Craig shut my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Spinner, just go away, please."

Spinner sauntered past Craig, talking right into Craig's ear. "You'll never get either back unless you try." While he walked away Craig bit his tongue, staring into his hands. Now only one question was left. Pursue Ash, or Manny?


End file.
